Embrace your dreams
by Aurrawings
Summary: Post Advent Children, Shinra is back and definitely up to no good. Experiments are in full swing and they don't hold back with troops or a giant behemoth that were unleashed onto the slums. Cloud makes his last stand to protect the city, and is gunned down and killed. Although...dying isn't exactly what he thought it would be, in fact, he wasn't expecting to meet old friends...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay…I probably shouldn't be doing this with how busy I am, but one of my friends recently introduced me to Crisis core and Advent children, and this has been bugging me today, the plot bunnies are driving me insane! Anyway…here goes, this might be taken down if it ends up going nowhere. This will also be the first time I use a male character. :D**

…

"Cloud! _Cloud!_ Answer me!" A desperate female voice shouted into the smoke-strewn field. It was Tifa.

…...

Her friend had charged into battle, forcing her to stay behind and watch the orphans while he defended the city. An unknown entity had called upon a behemoth nearly bigger than imaginable. Whether from a summon or some other strange phenomena, almost for certain, Shinra was involved. Multitudes of troops were marching on the city, with the behemoth as their cover. Cloud was foolish, and had gone on his own.

…...

Now Tifa searched the field frantically, Cloud's failure to answer her pleas only increasing her panic. Worse, now it was beginning to pour rain, increasing the fog and drowning out her cries. She clenched her fists in frustration, then cupped her hands around her mouth and nearly screamed his name.

"CLOUD!" Tifa shouted, drawing out his name for a few long moments. She went silent then, and she could have sworn she heard a faint noise. She took a few more steps tentatively in the direction she'd heard it, then for sure, started running, still calling for him. It was nearly impossible to see, the rain nearly blinded and deafened her. In addition, she noted with slight pride and disgust, the ground was slicked with blood wherever she stepped.

Tifa sprinted towards the source of the noise, not hearing it again for some time, and just as she was slowing to listen again, something appeared in front of her foot and she tripped, very nearly ending up in the mud as she caught herself on her hands and knees. She then realized what exactly she'd tripped over.

The behemoth's tail, the very end of it, had been draped in her path. For an instant, she scrambled back from the hulking shadow in the gloom, but upon closer inspection, she came across countless wounds from a blade...large and deep enough to only have been done by one person.

_Cloud..._ Tifa heard the soft noise again, much closer, and she followed it along the length of the monster lying prone on the ground. She accidentally stepped on a few Shinra troops on the way, but she came upon a place where a large pool of bright blood had heavy drag marks for quite a few feet. When Tifa spotted the wide scrape in the earth alongside the drag, she knew for sure he'd been here. And now he was hurt, badly.

Tifa called again, getting no answer, and she looked up into the foggy sky and rain, hoping for a miracle as she started forward again. She tracked Cloud's blood trail for a ways, unsure of where he was going or why. She had to choke back a cry every time she found a large splatter or in places, streaks across the grass where he'd fallen and dragged himself back to his feet. The splatters soon all melded into one long drag mark, and Tifa started running again. She heard the noise again, very nearly on top of her, and she slowed, realizing the morbidity of the scene she'd just come across.

Cloud was stretched out on the ground, face down with his sword in hand. His golden blonde hair was dark and damp and hung limp, streaked with blood, around his face. The noise she'd been hearing had indeed been Cloud, but he hadn't been calling for help. The sound had been him coughing and choking on his own blood. Tifa dropped to her knees in shock next to him, gingerly resting her hand on his armored shoulder. Cloud shifted his gaze to her, and it seemed to take all his effort to even speak.

"T...Tifa..." Cloud whispered, his voice thick and hoarse. Blood poured down his chin and out the corner of his mouth, and Tifa could see his teeth were stained with it. She, as gently as she possibly could, rolled him onto his back. Cloud tried to be stoic, but groaned in pain. It was only now Tifa realized she was kneeling in a spreading pool of his blood.

"Heh...this...seems familiar..." Cloud murmured, staring up into the rain with glazed eyes as blood ran into his ice blue gaze. Tifa nearly choked, realizing the implications of what Cloud was saying. She let out a small sob, and Cloud raised a gloved hand towards her. The leather was sliced and a gash ran along the back of his hand halfway up his forearm, but Tifa took it gently in both of hers anyway.

"Hey...don't...don't cry..." Cloud said, struggling to stay awake as his life bled away on the field. Tifa tightened her grip slightly.

"You're just going to die on me, Cloud?! What the hell is wrong with you! What about the kids? Who's going to protect them?" Tifa said with tears welling hotly in her eyes. Cloud smiled, meeting her eyes.

"You...are..." Cloud said quietly. "I'm...counting...on you..." Tifa squeezed his hand again.

"But what about the kids? What am I supposed to tell them? God, Cloud, they all wish they could be heroes like you!" Tifa said, more grieved than angry. Cloud's mouth twitched up into a smile, his voice relaying the words of his mentor and best friend.

"Tell them...embrace their dreams...If they wanna...be heroes...they need to have dreams... and...honor..." Cloud said, trailing off. Tifa sobbed again, pressing herself to his chest despite how torn his body was. Cloud slipped his arm around Tifa as best as he could, a smile still on his face and his sword still in hand.

"Till...we meet again..." Cloud said, using his last strength to hug her tightly before he let his eyes close and his body relax. His hand slid from her shoulders, landing with an unnaturally loud thud in the grass.

"Cloud...? Nooooo..." Tifa groaned, then started wailing, higher and higher pitched until her keening was sure to be heard by someone, though no one came. Tifa threw back her head and shrieked to the sky.

"CLOOOUUUD!"

…...

Cloud felt himself slip away, the agony of his wounds disappearing and being replaced with a sense of bliss. He heard a faint whisper, and tried to follow the source.

"Cloud…everyone's waiting, come." A female voice, so familiar yet he'd never heard it, called to him. Cloud gave a mental nod, and then felt as if he were weightless. Then, everything went black and silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the few days delay...and I could really use some reviews! Anyhoo, I'm going to keep writing this till I run out of ideas!**

…**.**

Cloud expected everything to be quiet and peaceful once he rejoined the lifestream, but he instead kept hearing whispers. Strangely as well, his feeling of weightlessness was fast disappearing, being replaced like a feeling of a brick on his chest. Suddenly, he felt short grass and soft earth pressing against his back and realized he was on the ground.

Cloud's bright blue eyes flew open, but he quickly shielded them from the bright light that almost hurt to look at.

_Was I just unconscious? How long have I been out?_ Cloud wondered, shifting and with great effort, sitting up. He gained his bearings and stood, unsteady on his feet as he looked around.

He was lying in a wide open field, and buildings were just visible on the far side of it. The sky seemed brighter than it normally was, and though there were only wisps of cirrus clouds, they seemed almost close enough to reach up and touch. The beauty of the place, however, was unmatched. Every single detail was perfect and gleaming, from the blades of grass bending with a few drops of dew to the dumbapple trees with their deep purple fruit. Cloud was so engrossed in the place he didn't notice he had company until it was right on top of him.

"Cloud!" A familiar male voice called happily. Cloud spun at his name and who was calling, only to be plowed into and tackled to the ground in a glomp of a hug. The owner of the voice rolled off Cloud and met his gaze with a smile, sticking out his hand to help Cloud up.

"Z-Zack?!" Cloud said incredulously. Zack laughed, pulling Cloud to his feet.

"The one and only. How you been, buddy?" Zack said. Cloud simply stared. Zack clapped him on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "So, how'd you get here? The one fight of yours I didn't get to see...and apparently it didn't end well." Zack commented, taking a cursory evaluation of Cloud.

"Uh...where exactly is 'here?'" Cloud asked. Zack gave another small smile.

"This, my friend, is the City in the Sky, well, at least that's what we all call it; as far as how you got here...well...it means you're dead, Cloud." Zack said as sympathetically as he could. Cloud frowned, then his memories came flooding back; the solo fight with the new, even bigger Bahumat and countless SOLDIER troops. The blonde hero clutched his head, the memories were discomforting at the least, painful even for a brief moment.

"Hey man, it's alright... Oh...uh, we should probably get you into town." Zack said, looking down at Cloud and making broad gesture. Cloud looked down the same instant a wave of agony washed over him, the same he'd felt right before he died. His wounds had reappeared, though they didn't bleed.

"What...ahh...what's happening?" Cloud said, staggering almost to his knees and Zack lunged forward to catch him. Zack patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, this happened to me too, whatever injuries you died with get transferred over here, but I was fine in a few hours, you will be too. Now hang on and...wait, we can't die." Zack said, then cracked up. He pulled Cloud's arm around his shoulders, and with a loud rush of wind, opened his wings. Cloud gasped when Zack leaped into the air laughing.

"I can't even begin to tell you about this place, it's awesome!" Zack said, keeping a firm hold on Cloud as his raven black wings beat steadily. He did a barrel roll, getting an alarmed cry from Cloud, then he swooped down into a small street. Zack pulled up, dropping to the ground and keeping Cloud's arm around his shoulders for support.

"Damn, Cloud. Looks like you really did it back there. You look as bad as I did when I got here!" Zack said, nearly dragging Cloud down the street. "Angeal took me then, and now it's my turn to help you." Cloud mumbled in agreement through a pained grimace, stumbling along beside his friend. Zack looked around for a moment before pressing on.

"Heh…major déjà vu. Remember when you were drugged off your ass with mako poisioning? 'Course you do…" Zack said, having no trouble with keeping conversation going. Cloud turned his head towards his friend, but kept his eyes downcast.

"Yes…I remember. That's when you died…" Cloud said. He closed his eyes and looked away even as Zack was still practically carrying him through the street. "I…I failed you Zack. I said I'd live out both our lives…but I guess that promise was harder to keep than I thought." Zack turned down an alley, apparently knowing exactly where he was going.

"You didn't fail, Cloud. It was your time to go, even I knew it." Zack said.

"Wha…? How would you…?"

"You can sense here when people you care about are almost gone, how else do you think I knew when and where to find you? Granted… you were supposed to be my _living_ legacy…" Zack said playfully at the end of his sentence.

"Ah, here we are." Zack said, pushing open a door and hauling Cloud inside an old chapel looking building.

"Zack? And who is that… Oh my gosh, Cloud!" a female voice exclaimed before its owner ran up to the pair. Cloud only got a glimpse of brown hair and a red ribbon before a pair of slender arms was wrapped around his neck.

"Aerith!" Cloud said, his face brightening. Cloud dropped his arm from Zack, managing to stand on his own by bracing his legs. Aerith held him at arm's length, looking him up and down.

"Good lord, Cloud…let's get you fixed up." Aerith said with a soft smile. Cloud took a step to follow Aerith, and stumbled. Zack was there in an instant, helping him to the center of the old church where Aerith stood next to a large hole in the wood floor. Cloud winced with every step, and Zack finally helped him to sit next to the hole in the floor. Looking over, he saw it was full of crystal clear water, which Aerith gently dipped her hand in.

"Alright, let's clean you up." Aerith said with a smile. Zack chuckled and dropped to the floor next to Cloud, clapping him on the shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie number three! Yay! Reviews make me feel special, but I don't write for recognition. Anyway, your opinion is welcome! As far as I know this is my own idea...but I don't know. This just came to me one day... and I thought i'd add this with it being memorial day and all.**

"_**Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams... And, whatever happens, protect your honor...as soldier!" -**_** Zack Fair**

…**.**

A few minutes later, Cloud was sitting stripped to the waist on the chapel floor with Aerith and Zack both tending to him. Aerith had left to "check on her flowers" as she'd said, leaving Zack to tend to Cloud's injuries.

Cloud looked around the chapel, still slightly confused as to everything going on.

"This looks like that old church in the slums...and the city when we came in looked like Midgar..." Cloud said. Zack grinned.

"That's because it is. From what I've seen, you can go almost anywhere here, and there are no limits as to how far you can go. And something a bit strange...no matter how far I seemed to fly, if I felt like I wanted to come back here, the city was never slow to appear." Zack said. Cloud shook his head, despite the ache from his wounds he'd received before he died.

"I still don't understand...what happened?" Cloud asked.

"Well, let's see...you died." Zack said before laughing.

"Yes, I know that!"

"Like I said, we all call this the City in the Sky. Our mortal bodies have disintegrated and joined the lifestream, but our immortal ones and our consciousness ends up here. Although...consider yourself lucky." Zack said, looking at Cloud, who returned the gaze.

"What?"

"Not everyone goes here when they die, I don't think. I think the planet chooses herself which of us go on to this place, and which ones completely are absorbed into the lifestream." Zack said, interrupting the conversation by cupping his hand down into the pool of water and playfully flicking it at Cloud, who started and flinched in pain after he did. Zack looked his friend over again now that the armor and vest covering his wounds had been removed.

"I said it before buddy, but you did yourself good. How'd you keep going?" Zack said. Cloud glanced down at himself briefly. More than a dozen bullet wounds had ripped across his chest and stomach, and still more were punched through his ribs and shoulders. He'd also had his shoulder and left arm completely in the mouth of the behemoth, which had bitten down with a row of huge fangs and shaken Cloud like an old toy. The flesh around his shoulder and down to his elbow was shredded and had been mostly hidden by his bloodstained sleeve, but now was open to the air. Only by stabbing the beast in the eye and wrenching his limb free had he been able to escape. Cloud dipped his head to the floor in answer before responding quietly.

"I did it for you... for you and Tifa and Denzel and Marlene, for all the other kids... You told me to live out both our lives, to be your living legacy, and I've failed miserably..." Cloud said in shame.

"I already told you, stop beating yourself up about it. I know you tried, and what I meant by I wasn't able to see your fight was that I wasn't able to be there." Zack answered.

"Huh?"

"All of your fights Cloud, since I've died, I've been there to give you a hand if you needed me, but you never did. I got a little worried though during that fight of yours with Sephiroth...that's why you saw me." Zack explained. "Anyway, don't sweat it. I wasn't supposed to die that day those years ago, but things happen to people like us. Even Aerith..." Zack said, locking his mako-infused blue gaze with Cloud's until Cloud's face softned.

"I suppose so...wait...so is there a way for me to check on Tifa?" Cloud asked expectantly. Zack ruffled his friend's spiky blonde hair.

"Yeah, but I'll explain the perks of this place after we get you cleaned up." Zack replied, scooping a handful of water out of the pool and letting it wash into the wounds on Cloud's chest. Instead of burning like water normally would, Cloud nearly sighed with the relief it brought.

"Unnh...what's with that?" Cloud said. Zack smiled.

"It's Aerith's doing. Those flowers of hers give the water a sort of cleansing magic, like they did back home." Zack said, reaching over to Cloud's old vest and tearing off a section before wadding it up and soaking it in the pool. He took it and went back to tending Cloud, gently cleaning his friend's wounds. He got to Cloud's face, and tilted his head to see if there were any injuries that needed to be cleaned. He saw something and sat back on his heels, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cloud asked. Zack stuck out his thumb and traced the X-shaped scar on the left side of his jaw.

"You got one to match, buddy. Wrong side though." Zack answered, reaching out and touching Cloud's right cheek. Cloud flinched at the slight sting, but noted that his other injuries were very nearly painless now, in fact, he could almost feel his body rebuilding itself. Zack finished his task, and sat back on his knees in front of Cloud.

"Better?" Zack asked. Cloud looked down at himself and nodded, his wounds already fading to angry red scars. "Don't worry, those won't be too noticeable, pretty boy." Zack said with a smirk, pulling down the collar of his own vest to reveal the faded white scars of his own death wounds. Cloud gave a small nod again, shifting his gaze to the floor. Zack sighed, standing and making Cloud look up at him.

"Look, Cloud. If you don't get off the self-pity train... I swear I will ram my buster sword so far up your ass your ancestors will cringe, got it?" Zack said with a dead-serious expression as he jerked his thumb towards the massive sword on his back. Cloud couldn't help it, he allowed himself to laugh. Zack joined in, and soon they both were laughing so hard they couldn't stop. Zack managed to compose himself, and he helped Cloud to his feet.

"C'mon, let's get you another outfit." Zack said, leaving Cloud standing by the edge of the pool while he knelt down and took Cloud's tattered and bloodstained vest and lowered it into the pool, letting it become waterlogged and sink slightly. He waited a few moments before pulling it out again, the dark woven material looking like new, and the silver wolf's visage on the left side of it looked like it had been newly polished. Cloud took it gratefully, tugging it on and adjusting the garment to his liking. To his surprise, Zack reached back into the pool.

"I think you might like this as well..." he commented, pulling Cloud's elaborate sheath for all the parts of his sword from the water, followed by Cloud's sword itself. Cloud took his weapon and thanked Zack, tucking it into it's sheath and slinging it over his back.

"I think it's time you learn..." Zack said.

"Learn what?"

"How to fly! Come on!" Zack said, taking Cloud by the arm and pulling him out of the chapel back into the street.

…..

A few minutes later, with Zack's ability to fly, he and Cloud both were on the top of a giant, twisting spire of an old building. Zack had folded his wings against his back, dropping Cloud onto a beam while he touched down close to his friend.

"I don't even have wings!" Cloud said. Zack smiled.

"'Course you do, everyone here does. Some just don't prefer to use them...I don't see why though, flying is awesome!" Zack said. "Now, just concentrate and think about opening your wings if you had them attached to your back right now." Zack instructed, taking a smart step back away from Cloud when he started doing what he was told.

With a loud, sudden _whoosh_, a pair of wings unfurled from Cloud's shoulders, startling him and nearly making him lose his balance. Zack caught him, making sure he was steady before he retreated again.

"Aw, that's cute. They're blonde just like you." Zack smirked, reaching with a wing and knocking it against one of Cloud's. Cloud's wings did indeed look much like his blonde hair, but were darker and richer in color, with the largest feathers fading to white on the ends.

"Heh, I guess so." Cloud said with a smile, looking in fascination. Zack nudged him, pointing to the ground far below.

"Now the fun part, just go like this." Zack instructed again, beating his wings a few times and buffeting Cloud with a few gusts before he got airborne for a few seconds. He dropped back to the beam and gave a nod.

"You try. Don't worry, the fall can't kill you! Oh, but as a heads up, I found out stuff kinda stings a bit if you really screw up, like getting impaled...but it's like getting a bee sting, nothing major!" Zack said with a cheery smile. Cloud took a deep breath, walking to the edge of the girder and leaning over, steeling himself. Without warning, he felt a boot planted between his wings before the owner pushed, hard. Cloud tumbled off the edge of the beam, catching Zack's face and his friend's words.

"Don't forget to flap!"


	4. Chapter 4

**So, you all like that last chapter? I hope so! reviews make me feel special!**

…

"I hate you so much." Cloud mumbled, beating his wings in time to Zack's after he'd manage to correct his fall. Zack was laughing, hard.

"Oh my god that was great, you gotta admit. Alright then, c'mon, soldier boy. We've got somewhere to be." Zack said, whapping Cloud with one of his wings before he angled over the City in the Sky's version of Midgar. Cloud followed, somewhat awkwardly, his sword banging against his leg when he clumsily turned.

"Where are we going?"

"Banora. Meeting some old friends." Zack said, looking over his shoulder with a grin.

…...

Zack landed with grace in an open field, folding his wings completely out of sight as he turned to look for Cloud. His wait wasn't long, a mass of golden feathers streaked by him and landed with a thud, tumbling head over heels. Cloud skidded on his face for a few feet before coming to a stop. Zack jogged over, kneeling down to his friend.

"I give that a solid two, your landing needs some work." Zack replied, helping Cloud up.

"No kidding...this is humiliating..." Cloud said, trying his best to brush the grass stains off of his vest and spitting out the dirt in his mouth. Zack laughed again, pointing to his own teeth.

"You got a little something..." Cloud raised an eyebrow, then tweazed a large piece of grass from between his teeth with a gloved hand, sighing as he did so.

"Great...who are we meeting, anyway? And where are they?" Cloud asked, dusting himself off again and rubbing the grime off of the Fenrir wolf's face on his shoulder.

"You'll see...and they should be around here somewhere..." Zack said, looking and listening intently. He heard a clang of metal on metal and perked up, jogging towards the sound.

"This way!" he called to Cloud, waving. He easily kept pace through the knee-high grass, losing himself again in the beauty of the surroundings before nearly crashing into the back of Zack. His friend was looking straight ahead, a small smile on his lips. Cloud looked around him and his eyes widened.

Genesis and Angeal were currently locked in a friendly but intense fight, Angeal's broadsword crossing loudly with Genesis' red rapier again with a clang. More blows were exchanged and parried, and Zack finally stepped forward, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Yo! Angeal! Genesis! Someone I want you to meet!" Zack called. Both of the elder guys lowered their swords and looked Zack and Cloud's way, Angeal with welcome and Genesis with interest.

"Good to see you, what brings you out this way?" Angeal asked, sheathing his sword. He didn't have the Buster Sword on his back, apparently even in death it remained passed on to Zack. Zack gave a giant step to the side, revealing his shorter blonde compatriot that was standing mostly behind him.

"Angeal, this is Cloud. Genesis...I think you've met him before." Zack said. Genesis nodded slightly, sheathing his own rapier on his hip.

"Yes...the young infantryman with severe mako addiction that you fled with..." Genesis said coolly. He shook out his own black wings and looked towards another part of the field.

"I have something to attend to... _Even if the morrow is barren of promises...nothing shall forestall my return..._" Genesis said before pushing off the ground and flying away.

"Even here he still recites that damn play, doesn't he?" Zack remarked. Angeal huffed, his gaze falling on Cloud.

"You...I know you... you're the rotten little SOLDIER that ruined my sword!" Angeal said, stepping past Zack and up to Cloud, looking down on the much shorter soldier. Cloud withered, throwing up his mental shields already. Angeal stared at him a moment before straightening and continuing with his rant.

"I mean seriously! What is wrong with you, letting something that symbolic rust into a piece of scrap metal? Oh god, the RUST. And how the hell did you manage to chip it? I had that sword for ELEVEN freaking years and couldn't scratch it if I tried!" Angeal said. Zack snickered quietly and Angeal snapped his head towards him.

"Don't even start with me! You had to go and die and leave my sword to this imbecile!" Angeal said, angrily yanking a dumbapple off of a branch near him. He examined it for a minute, then Zack lost it and busted up laughing. Angeal took his opportunity and threw the apple, scoring a direct hit on Zack's forehead.

"OW." Zack yelped, rubbing the spot where the dumbapple had connected. Angeal raised an eyebrow, tilting his head before looking at Cloud.

"I think we may have just come up with a new game... Help me, Cloud, and I just might forgive you about the Buster Sword." Angeal said, jumping up and shaking an armload of dumbapples from the tree above him. Zack backed away slowly, holding his hands out as Cloud picked up a few as well.

"Uh...guys? Can't we talk this over?" Zack said. Angeal smiled.

"Of course not, you're out of practice, Zack. Now, defend yourself!" Angeal said, hurling another apple. Zack was quicker this time and drew the buster sword, slicing the apple in half when it would have hit him in the face. Cloud smiled, he was already liking Zack's old mentor, and he deviously raised his arm, dumbapple in hand.

"Cloud? Traitor!" Zack yelled, but good-naturedly. Cloud smiled wider and threw his apple, soon he and Angeal were pelting Zack mercilessly, enough so where Zack shook out his wings and took off.

"Alright guys, c'mon!" Zack whined, hovering. Angeal and Cloud exchanged glances, reloaded, and shot out their own wings as well, flying in high-speed pursuit of their friend. Angeal and Cloud, who both rarely laughed, were now almost hysterical.

In the middle of this, Genesis returned to have three guys with variously colored wings streak by him, two pelting the other with dumbapples. Genesis sighed, shaking his head but smirking nonetheless.

"Just like when we were kids...eh, Angeal?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry for the delay. And... I'm now on SUMMER VACATION! WOOT! As a note, from here the chapters will switch back to Earth for a while, but the adventure is just beginning :P.**

…**...**

Tifa wailed into the rain over and over, screaming her rage and hurt and grief into the gray sky as she cradled Cloud's head in her lap. She rocked back and forth, her mind shut down, and stroked Cloud's wet but spiky blond hair repeatedly. All the while she keened her sadness, wanting comfort but not wanting anyone to see her like this.

"Tifa." A deep voice came from the fog and with a quick flash of red, Vincent was soon on one knee beside her. He looked down into Cloud's slack face and let his crimson gaze travel along Cloud's battered and limp body. Vincent didn't need to ask what happened, or even if Cloud was going to make it. He shifted and looked at Tifa.

"He's not completely gone, his body hasn't rejoined the lifestream yet..." Vincent observed. Tifa ran her fingers gently through Cloud's matted hair again, her hands clotted in his blood that was being rapidly washed away by the steady rain.

"I...I think we should take him back to the church...give him a send off from the kids if he makes it that long..." Tifa said, her voice quavering and her throat raw. Vincent gave a small nod of affirmation, and Tifa continued, more for her benefit than Vincent's.

"The kids...they'll be upset, but even more so if they don't get to say goodbye..." Tifa said, brushing her thumb absently over Cloud's cheek. Vincent wordlessly leaned over and slid his arm under Cloud's shoulders, the other under his legs and lifted him from the muddy ground. Cloud's head rolled forward onto his chest and his behemoth-ripped arm was folded on his stomach. Tifa gave a shuddering breath and pulled herself together, picking up the hilt of Cloud's sword from the ground and pulling, surprised with how heavy it was.

_How did he even swing this damn thing? _Tifa thought, dragging the massive sword behind her as she walked up to Vincent. With a somber nod from both of them, they started their slippery and morbid trek back to the church.

….

Tifa walked solemnly into the church with Vincent trailing behind. Before coming to the church, she'd gone herself and plunged Cloud's sword into the earth next to Zack's outside the city.

The rain had slackened to an almost nonexistent mist by this time, but even the kids that came running were damp from the water. Marlene led the group of children as they came, but Tifa stepped to block her view of Vincent. Marlene tilted her head, trying to look around Tifa.

"What are you doing? Where's Cloud?" Marlene said in her sweet voice. Tifa took a deep shuddering breath and knelt in front of Marlene.

"Cloud...can't be with us anymore." Tifa said gently. Marlene stared, then the weight of Tifa's statement hit her and her shoulders slumped as tears welled in her deep brown eyes.

"No! He...he's our friend..." Marlene said weakly. Tifa hugged Marlene close and then stood.

"That's why I brought him so you kids could say goodbye. His body is still hanging on...I think he wanted to be with you guys one last time." Tifa said, her voice cracking. Vincent took his queue and stepped around Tifa, Cloud's lifeless body in his arms.

A few of the kids sobbed once before composing themselves, and, one by one, they went up to Vincent. Vincent knelt on one knee so the kids could say their goodbyes. All the orphans slowly said their farewells, hugging Cloud, touching him, or simply murmuring a soft prayer. After they'd filed past, the kids huddled in a group, seeking refuge in each other. It was then Marlene stepped forward.

"I think...I think he's waiting for something else from us..." she said. The small child walked to the edge of the large spring inside the church, motioning for Denzel and about six other children to follow her. Without a sound, she slipped over the edge and stood in the water up to her chest. The others did the same, and Marlene motioned for Vincent to bring Cloud.

"Don't worry...we've got him." Marlene said quietly, laying her small hands on Cloud's body as Vincent eased him into the water. Denzel joined her, as did the other children, and they held Cloud up in the water as the very last bits of his life drained away.

None of them paid any mind to his wounds, nor the fact that the crystal clear water was clouded with their rescuer's blood. Marlene gave an involuntary gasp, as did Tifa, when miniscule tentrils of glowing green energy started to lift from Cloud's wounds first and then from his skin. The life that had resided in him was joining the lifestream, and they all watched in grief and awe as Cloud's body was transformed into a swirling miasma of light and glowing energy that reached skyward.

For several long moments after the last trace of Cloud's life had dissipated, all the orphans stayed with their gaze turned upward to the gray sky...

….

"Tifa, Vincent...come here." Marlene's small voice called from the pool after all the other children had slipped out to cope in their own ways. Tifa dried her own eyes once again, and Vincent shifted his red gaze to the child, leaving his place from the shadows.

"What is it, sweetie?" Tifa asked, kneeling at the edge of the spring in the church. In answer, Marlene held out a glowing orb about the size of her closed fist. Tifa and Vincent both recoiled a bit.

"What is it? I think it came from Cloud." Marlene said, insisting that Tifa take it. Tifa looked at Vincent, speechless and wanting him to explain. Vincent looked from the object back to Marlene.

"It's a materia...one I've never seen before. We'd better keep it safe." Vincent said. Tifa held the magical item in both her hands, it's golden glow and color reminding her all too much of the day. She helped Marlene out of the pool and looked at Vincent.

"Call Cid and the others, they need to know...and maybe Cid will let us keep this safe on his ship." Tifa said, looking at Vincent. In answer, he took his phone from his hip and flipped it open.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everyone actually following and reading this enjoy so far! If it doesn't bother you...I could really use your reviews on how you like it and what if anything you'd like to see/change, it helps make me a better writer! And oh, a big thank you to Clouded Fantasies for the continued support!**

**AN: I really want to publicly apologize to Feather Wolf. Angeal's rant in the previous chapters was based off of a picture on Pinterest I found that she made. I fully intended to credit her, it just slipped my mind. So, a big thank you to Feather wolf and if the link doesn't work [link] just ask and I can get it for you!**

**AN (2): for those of you reviewing as guests, I can't PM you explanations or details, so please log in so I can clear up any of your confusions! (sorry for really long Author note)**

…**.**

"Can't believe that stupid S.O.B couldn't wait for us to back him up... I knew he was gonna get himself killed one day." Cid said, leaning against one of the pillars in the chapel. The orphans had been shepherded back to their home Cloud had made for them, even though he was no longer there. Barrett gave him a glance before shaking his head.

"Can't believe it either...how's Marlene holding up?" Barrett asked, looking at Tifa, who sighed.

"As well as the rest of us, I suppose. She was really brave when Vincent and I came with his body earlier." Tifa answered, giving a glance to Vincent. He was perched on a fallen pillar, Yuffie close by. She was holding the golden materia that had come from Cloud's body.

"Well, it's brighter than his personality ever was."

"YUFFIE." a collective snap came from around the church. She held up her hands.

"Whoa, sorry. Anyway...have you figured out what it does yet?" Yuffie asked, turning it back and forth, the amber glow lighting her face. Vincent spoke from above her.

"No...we've been a little busy..." he said. Yuffie slumped, then offered the materia up to Vincent. He reached for it with his clawed hand, but he abruptly jerked it back the moment he brushed the surface of the materia. Everyone saw his eyes flash yellow and he stood quickly with a short, choked noise.

"Vincent! What's wrong?" Yuffie cried, trying to scramble onto the pillar where he stood. Vincent held up a hand to stay back.

"I...I don't know. But don't let that near me again..." Vincent said, placing a hand over where he had a materia of his own in his left shoulder. "Whatever Cloud's materia does, it interferes with mine...Just a touch, and I could feel Chaos in me clawing to break free." Vincent said gravely. The others drew back, thinking Chaos pushed into the deepest recesses of Vincent's soul after he stopped Omega from ascending almost three years ago. Everyone was silent a few moments before Reeve spoke up for the first time in the conversation.

"So, does everyone turn into a materia when they die?" he inquired. Tifa shook her head.

"No...I don't know why this happened. Generally the creation of materia damages the planet and it requires a lot of energy..." Tifa said. Cid breathed out a ring of smoke and stepped away from the pillar he was leaning against.

"Cloud, he was ex-SOLDIER, right? Infantryman? Maybe it came from all that mako crap those guys are exposed to." Cid said. There were universal shrugs all around.

"Very well could be, but who knows..." Tifa said, trailing off when she heard the doors to the church open. Two silhouetted figures stood at the entrance and then walked in like they knew the place. Everyone went on guard immediately, but Tifa caught a glance of bright red hair and signaled the others to stand down.

"It's fine, they're allies...I think." Tifa said as Reno and Rude stepped into the light.

"Ouch, no one remembers us?" Reno said with a cocky smirk. Rude said nothing, standing with his arms crossed.

"Why are the Turks getting involved with this?" Vincent said from atop his pillar. Reno shrugged.

"Word is, Shinra is back in action." Reno answered lazily. There were collective looks of astonishment from around the room.

"What?! But, they were disbanded, destroyed, even." Reeve said, stepping forward.

"Apparently not. Word is some underground eggheads have gotten together and started some more mad-scientist crap. Didn't you go to the battlefield? And before you ask, yes we've been there already." Reno said. Rude took his place, speaking gruffly and shortly.

"The soldiers that were killed had the trademark blue eyes of SOLDIER operatives, and their uniforms look much like the old standard one." Rude said. "Not highly trained yet, by the sheer number that were killed, but that may simply have been Cloud's skill with a blade."

"Yeah, Cloud may have been a real pain in the ass, but he sure could bring the fight." Reno said, reminiscing in his own way.

"You still didn't answer the question..." Tifa said, crossing her arms and staring down Reno.

"Take it easy, princess. We're on surveillance duty for the city, keeping an eye out for anything weird, y'know? If Shinra really is back, they're going to be looking for new test subjects, which means more people going missing and making a trail for us to follow." he answered. Cid piped up again.

"How the hell you even know if that hellhole is back in business?" he snapped. Rude turned to him, adjusting his sunglasses.

"We're fairly certain. The behemoth on the battlefield evidences experiments, not a summon. There was also the fact that it was obviously programmed not to attack the troops deployed with it." Rude answered. Everone was quiet, and Rude spoke one more time.

"And one more thing...That behemoth? It had pure mako coursing through it's veins at the time Cloud brought it down."

….

**Sorry for the bit shorter chapter and cliffhanger! Yes, I realize Shinra was destroyed, but I thought it would be an interesting enemy faction to work with, especially because of all the experiments they crank out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, sorry for the delay... Last chapter didn't get much attention, but that's okay, I don't write for the reviews, I write because my the inner mechanics of my mind NEVER STOP WORKING and I occasionally come up with what I think are good ideas! Anyway, this chapter will (hopefully) be a lot longer. I hope you all like it enough to tell me your opinion! (I apologize for Cid's language...but he refuses to be 'censored')**

…

_Suddenly the lights go out, let forever drag me down!_

_I will fight for one last breath, I will fight until the end!_

_And I will find the enemy within... Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin!_

_Dear agony, just let go of me, suffer slowly, is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Don't bury me, faceless enemy, I'm so sorry, is the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear agony... _

_Leave me alone, God let me go, I'm blue and cold, black sky will burn._

_Love tear me down hate lift me up, just turn around there's nothing left..._

_Somewhere far beyond this world..._

_I feel nothing anymore._

_**- Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin**_

…

Reeve and his gang, as well as Tifa, stared at the two Turks standing nonchalantly in the church. Cid frowned at Rude's statement.

"What the hell do you mean? That kind of radiation would kill most any damn thing!" he snapped. Rude adjusted his sunglasses.

"Yes, well, that's one reason we're doing a little snooping around to see what we dig up. Something strong enough to contain all that mako and not die is nothing to shake a stick at, especially something that helped to kill Cloud, and I get the feeling worse is to come." Rude said. Tifa flinched at the mention of Cloud's death again, and most of the others in the group had their own reactions.

Tifa looked up, screaming at herself on the inside not to tear up, and subtly biting down, hard, on the inside of her bottom lip. Reno, surprisingly, noticed and nudged Rude.

"Hey, we have to get going. Give us a ring if you guys find out anything more." he said, turning on his heel and walking for the door. Rude nodded slightly.

"What Reno said... I'm sorry for your loss. The Turks' sympathies lie with you all." Rude said curtly before leaving. The gang exchanged glances, a rainbow of emotions visible with everyone in the room.

…

Reeve and his gang had left the church a while after the two Turks had. Cid had laid his hand on Tifa in passing.

"I'll be keeping us nearby, don't even worry about it. Call if ya need anything at all." Cid said, ducking quickly away. Tifa swore she caught his face turning red and his eyes were, surprisingly, tearing up. Barret had already left, the grief catching up to him. Tifa had heard him muttering and sniffing as he started to jog to Cid's airship. Yuffie, however, was now past her numb phase and crying openly. But... Reeve had left before anyone else with Cait Sith, in complete silence.

Vincent had lingered after the rest, walking up to Tifa.

"I've decided to stay here. Cid won't be going far, but...I can't...don't, I should say, handle grief well. It's so much easier to shove it deep down inside, you know...? I'll always be nearby if you need me." Vincent said, holding up a phone with the same crest on the case as what the chain of his gun had. Tifa nodded, her blank and numb mind struggling to take everything in stride. She walked to the edge of the healing spring in the church, looking up at the now dark and star-dusted sky.

The black and glittering water lapped slightly with the movement at its edge, scattering the reflections of the stars glimmering on its surface. Tifa stood for a long moment, then it was as if a dam broke inside of her and all her emotions burst forth at once. Her knees buckled and she hit the wooden floor, kneeling at the water's edge. A small whimper escaped her throat as a tear slid down her cheek at the same time. The whimper grew into into sobs and finally escalated into a sorrowful keening for who she had lost. Her arms were clamped around her sides as she rocked slightly back and forth on the floor.

Memories flooded her mind of past times, good and bad. She saw when Cloud had saved her so long ago at Nibelheim when Sephiroth had lost his mind, and she felt the grief and pain of not seeing him for four years, of thinking him dead but knowing somehow he was out there. She saw her reunion with him, not a happy one though. He'd staggered into town, looking like death and dragging Zack's buster sword behind him. His spiky hair had been plastered to his face, blood in it and streaked on his cheek, though he hadn't been injured. Tifa remembered how it had taken him a full three days to speak a word to anyone, and he'd talked to Aerith before anyone else. It had taken a lot of encouragement, but Tifa finally managed to pull everything that had happened out of him. He hadn't remembered much at the time, he mostly repeated the words, _I am his living legacy_, over and over. The severe mako addiction had clouded his mind, but the weeks had passed and small bits returned, and as they did he told them to Tifa.

She kept rocking and keening into the night air as more flashbacks came to her. She thought of the first 'date' that Cloud had taken her on. It had been a hard time then as well, Aerith had died only a short time ago by Sephiroth's hand and both Tifa and Cloud thought a distraction would be good for both of them. He'd taken her on Fenrir far from the city so they could watch the sky together. The sky was dark then, as it was now, and not a square inch of the sky wasn't beautiful. It had been she that saw a shooting star and looked back at Cloud. They were both on Fenrir at the time, Cloud sitting on the back with his head tilted to the sky and Tifa had lain along the bike's length, her head in Cloud's lap. She saw the anomaly in the sky and had sat upright quickly, looking at Cloud with a childish grin.

"Did you see that?" she'd asked. Cloud had nodded, shifting his gaze to her. "Well, make a wish then." she had told him. Cloud gave a short, breathy sigh, like a silent sob, and Tifa had gotten up, sitting backwards on Fenrir so she could see him clearly. He was silent for a moment before glancing back at the sky.

"I-... I want to be forgiven." he'd said, looking back at Tifa slowly. She noticed, startled, that tears were glistening in his eyes. Without a second thought, she'd leaned forward and hugged him tightly. He had, for one of the first and only times, allowed himself to lose control. Tifa had held him for a long time while his body shook with sobs.

Tifa got one last memory, the first time Cloud had kissed her. It hadn't been anything special, but she'd always thought that moment was everything to her. It had happened in his apartment right before he left on a delivery, she'd called to him as he had grabbed his carrying bag and headed for the door.

"Be careful, I'll see you soon!" Tifa remembered herself saying. Cloud had stopped, turned around, and walked to the counter she was behind, his boots making the old floor creak as he walked. He leaned over it and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her before adjusting his bag.

"You too." He'd left on his delivery then, but she'd caught the uncharacteristic smile on his face as he adjusted his goggles and kicked Fenrir into gear.

Now Tifa's keening in the church had died to steady sobs. Tears spilled freely down her face as her memory flashbacks faded, leaving a feeling of emptiness and loneliness. In her grief, she didn't even notice the sound of shifting metal on wood or notice the subtle sounds of a person walking until Vincent was on one knee beside her. He silently reached out and put one arm around Tifa's shaking body, wrapping her in his cape and holding her close to comfort her. Her sobs died into a hyperventilating sort of hiccup, but she couldn't stop the tears if she wanted to.

"Shh, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright." Vincent's deep voice soothed her, and she laid her head on his chest out of a sheer loss of what to do.

…..

"You know, I suppose this place isn't all that bad." Cloud said, in good spirits after his 'game' with Angeal and Zack. "I really wasn't planning on dying though..." he said. He, Zack, Angeal and Genesis were sitting under a large Banora white tree, relaxing in the shade even though none of them felt more than a slight discomfort at anything anymore. Pain, hunger, heat, cold, none of them were felt for more than a fleeting moment.

"Well, none of us 'planned' on dying either." Angeal said. Genesis smirked, absently drawing with a stick in the dark soil. "But the City in the Sky is definitely better than anything back on Gaia." Angeal finished. Zack tilted his head.

"What? Is there something wrong with being dead?" he asked. Cloud looked at him sadly.

"Not for me, no. But...the ones I left behind. The kids, Reeve and his gang...Tifa..." Cloud said. Genesis looked up.

"Why does it concern you? You aren't of that world any longer, why trouble yourself with the conflicts of people you can't help?" Genesis asked. Cloud looked at him a long moment, then bowed his head, not able to come up with a good answer.

"I don't know...I just feel like...like my job isn't finished, you know?" Cloud said. Zack smiled.

"I feel your pain." He rolled onto his back and rocked backwards before flipping himself onto his feet. "I think I've got something for you, Cloud. Come on." Zack said, reaching out his hand to his best friend. Cloud took it, was helped to his feet, and looked back down at Angeal and Genesis. Angeal gave a friendly wave, not bothering to get up.

"Good luck. Don't work yourself up too much, this place is as close to a paradise as we'll probably get, but nice meeting you, kid." Angeal said. Genesis gave a short wave of his hand in goodbye, still drawing in the soil with a faraway look in his eyes.

Zack unfurled his wings and socked Cloud playfully in the shoulder before taking off, leaving a raven-black feather to drift in the breeze. Cloud shook out his own golden wings, rolling his shoulders at the still-unfamiliar feeling. He pushed off the ground and flapped hard, gaining altitude so he could catch up to Zack.

"So, where are we headed?" Cloud asked. Zack smiled again.

"First back to Midgar, you said before you wanted a way to check on Tifa? After that we'll go meet some more old friends." Zack said. Showing off, he angled nearly vertically and climbed upwards into the sky before rolling and folding his wings, shooting down past Cloud in a black blur. Zack twisted into a corkscrew maneuver as he dove, waiting until the last possible moment before he the ground. He suddenly snapped out his wings, the wind catching them as he skimmed so low to the ground he actually snatched a handful of wildflowers before rejoining Cloud.

"For you, m'lady?" he said, trying not to laugh. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"I wore a dress _ONE_ time, and that's because I was forced...you're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Cloud asked, sighing. Zack shook his head.

"Nope! And now I have eternity to tease you about it. I was just kidding, by the way. I think I'll give these to Aerith." Zack said. He looked over at Cloud.

"Race you to the church?" he asked. Cloud looked back at him and smirked.

"You're on." Cloud said. He pulled up slightly, mentally laughing at what he was about to do. With a confused look, he looked down past Zack's foot and pointed. "What is _that?_" he said.

"Where?" Zack replied, turning in mid-air and looking down. As soon as he did, Cloud shot off through the sky towards Midgar, leaving Zack in the dust. By the time Zack realized he'd been had, Cloud was already almost out of earshot. Zack dropped his flowers and wheeled in the air, flapping hard to catch up.

"You sneaky bastard! Get back here!"

…

**Well, okay, it wasn't a LOT longer, but still. Hope everyone liked, got some feels from this, whatever. Review if you'd like!**


	8. Chapter 8

***cracks knuckles* okay, 'nother chapter! And I'm happy to say that this now has topped 1000 views! Thank you all! Thanks especially to Clouded fantasies for her continued support!**

…**.**

_When this began, I had nothing to say, and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me._

_I was confused, and I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind._

_Inside of me, when all they can see is the words revealed, it's the only real thing that I've got left to feel._

_Nothing to lose, just stuck, hollow and alone and the fault is my own, the fault is my own!_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real!_

_I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long, erase all the pain till it's gone!_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel, I wanna find something I wanted all along!_

_Somewhere I belong..._

_**-Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park**_

...

"Aerith and I found out a while ago that she can help return your mind to Gaia for a short time. Most of the time it's simply your consciousness in an avatar state that can't be seen by the living, but it's possible for us to manifest for even shorter amounts of time, as you saw when you were alive." Zack explained, standing by Aerith next to the small pool in the church's floor.

"Alright...for now...I just really need to see Tifa and the kids. Can I talk to them?" Cloud asked hopefully. Aerith gave a soft smile.

"Yes, but I don't think the first time out it would be a wise idea. This takes a lot out of your spirit, it would be smart to return to the world for a few times before I manifest you fully enough to speak and be seen. For now, I'll send your mind back to see everything. Check on Tifa and your orphans, but be fast." Aerith said. "I'll pull you back in fifteen minutes, so be done with whatever you need by then."

Aerith reached out, taking both of Cloud's gloved hands, her silver bracelets clinking together. She bowed her head, mumbling a soft prayer in a language Cloud couldn't recognize. While she spoke softly, Zack got Cloud's attention.

"Oh, one more thing, this hurts. A lot." Zack said cheerfully. Cloud raised an eyebrow but suddenly Zack's explanation made sense. Cloud's vision rushed and it felt like he was being torn apart molecule by molecule in a matter of seconds. His vision faded, and the pain increased to an almost unbearable level before it abated and tapered off. With a feeling like a light switch turning on, he was suddenly aware of all his surroundings.

Cloud looked down, seeing his body like it had been while he'd been alive, without a single scratch or scar, though. Looking back up at the many people around him, he noticed that they all looked right through him. It startled him, actually, when someone simply walked right through him. He then heard Aerith's voice resonate in his mind, as loud as if she'd been talking directly to him.

"No one can see you, silly, or touch you, and you can't touch them. Better hurry and take care of your business here." Aerith said. Cloud nodded, getting his bearings before turning in the direction of the bar and delivery station that he and Tifa used to run.

….

Cloud instinctively reached for the door handle to the bar and nearly fell when his arm passed right through the wood door. Composing himself, he tentatively stepped through the closed door into the bar. He longed to hear the creak of the old wood floor, and as he walked across the floor he found it eerie that he couldn't make a single sound.

In disappointment, he noticed Tifa wasn't behind the counter. He walked to the stairs that would bring him to his study and bedroom. Ascending them in his spectral form, he noticed in surprise that Denzel and Marlene were both in the room they shared when they stayed with him. He turned in their direction, walking through the half-closed door.

Denzel was sitting on the edge of his bed, his fists clenched. It was obvious he'd been crying, tear drops marked his pants and his quilt, and his face was flushed and puffy. Marlene had her arms around him, doing her best to comfort him. She had tears in her eyes too, but she had been a remarkable trooper since Cloud's death.

"I...still can't believe...he's gone." Denzel said in between sobs. "He said...he'd come back..."

Cloud dropped his gaze to the floor for a moment, remembering his broken promise. Denzel had run after him before he had even mounted Fenrir, and made him promise to come back. Not thinking of the unimaginable, he had ruffled Denzel's messy brown hair and given a small nod. Little had he known that he'd be laying, dying, in a field in only a short time.

"I know, but everything will be okay." Marlene said quietly, her big brown eyes wet with tears as well. Denzel pulled away from her, standing quickly and wiping his hand across his eyes a few times.

"How the hell would you know! You've got a dad and Tifa acts like your mom half the time...Me? Heh, I've got no one." Denzel said, staring at the ground while silent tears dropped from his eyes.

"Denzel... You've got me, and Tifa _does_ care about you!" Marlene pleaded. Denzel just shook his head.

"My parents got killed in that avalanche...that was after I ran away 'cause I got the stigma. That one day that I was fooling around...exploring the slums...I found a bike, a nice one, parked in front of an old church." Denzel said, reminiscing. Marlene had heard a vague explanation from Tifa about how they'd found Denzel, but she'd never heard it straight from him.

"I thought it was weird, something that nice to be way out in the slums, you know? And...I found a phone hanging on it. I don't know what I was even trying to do...but I got a hold of Tifa, but I didn't know who she was then... then I kinda forget. My head hurt really bad, from the stigma, and I fell. Next thing I know, a stranger with spiky blonde hair was running towards me asking if I was okay. I remember him reaching for me...then I remember being on Fenrir. He told me to hold on and I think I kind of passed out a little, but then I hurt really bad from the stigma again and couldn't stop shaking. It was Cloud who held my hand so I knew I wasn't alone then..." Denzel said, then choked up again.

"So that's how you met Cloud...oh Denzel..." Marlene said from her perch on the bed. Cloud had gone back in time when Denzel was telling his story, remembering that day.

He had wanted to be alone that day, it wasn't very long after Aerith's death. He had sat at the edge of the pool in the church for a long time, only getting up to leave as the light was fading. To his surprise when he exited the building, a small child was collapsed by Fenrir, the black fluid on the concrete around him evidencing his stigma. Cloud remembered he had absently touched his left arm, feeling the slight sting of his own illness when he did so. Cloud had run to the scuffed-up child on the ground, kneeling and gently trying to get him back to his senses.

After checking with Tifa, he'd gotten the kid, who had told him his name was Denzel, onto Fenrir. Right after he'd told Denzel to hang on, he'd felt a small weight fall against his back and looked behind him to see the child had collapsed again. When he'd taken Denzel's small arm and wrapped it around his waist, he'd felt the kid's hand shaking uncontrollably. Without much thought, he'd slid his gloved hand over Denzel's, holding firmly until the spasms quieted down.

With a rush, Cloud snapped back to the present. He stepped forward and knelt in front of Denzel, wanting to be able to embrace him and tell him it would all be alright. Cloud supposed that time would come, but for now he spoke even though Denzel couldn't hear him.

"I know you can't hear me, or see me, or feel me right now, but Denzel, I am so, so sorry. I tried my best, but...I guess I couldn't keep my promise." Cloud said, wishing that Denzel could hear him. The child looked right through Cloud, standing silent a few more moments before turning around and clambering back onto the bed next to Marlene.

"I don't know...I guess... I guess I just always thought of Cloud kind of like my dad..." Denzel said. Cloud made an involuntary noise that the children couldn't hear and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry...I've failed you too..." Cloud said. At that instant, he felt enveloped in a sort of warmth and peace and happiness. The feeling surrounded him in serenity as his vision faded to white instead of black as it had the last time. He knew his fifteen minutes were up, and it suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't seen Tifa. Cloud figured he could wait until the next time he returned. With a quick flash, he found himself on the floor of the church, gasping. Zack was sitting by his side and quickly leaned over him.

"Hey buddy, how'd it go?" he said, trying to be cheerful since Cloud looked like something was troubling him. Cloud ducked his head away from his friend, but Zack leaned closer, his carefree attitude changing instantly to something caring and sympathetic.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Zack said in the same tone and exact words he'd used when Cloud had been suffering from his mako addiction due to their being experiments for years. Cloud looked at his friend, his blue eyes full of sadness.

"I've failed...again..." Cloud said. Zack ruffled Cloud's spiky hair and spun around to sit in front of him. Cloud looked up, sighing and getting a hold on himself. The City in the Sky was already taking his sadness and pain, leaving in its place a feeling of deep peace. Composing himself, he began telling Zack everything he'd seen and heard.

…

**So what do you guys think? Enjoying the feels? I realize this chapter wasn't quite as long, it just kind of varies with how much I feel like writing. (if anyone was wondering, the songs now at the top of the beginning page are what I was listening to for inspiration for whatever chapter I was writing!) Reveiws/ PM's greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whoo, well, I'm back! For those of you who didn't know, I was at a camp until the day before yesterday so of course, no new updates. This starts out a little weird but just bear with me; I needed to start building the enemy faction. I hope this is okay since I'm trying to hurry and update quickly!**

…

_Sound the bugle now, play it just for me_

_As the seasons change, remember how I used to be_

_now I can't go on, I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left, just an empty heart._

_I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight._

_There's nothing more for me, lead me away._

_Or leave me lyin' here..._

_-Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams_

…

"Sir, do you wish to view today's subject?" a lab tech in a white coat asked, turning to a sturdy man in a dark suit that was currently sitting in a chair. The man gave a gesture of his hand and rose from his chair, picking up an elaborate black wooden cane with a snarling, golden Nibel wolf head on its top.

"Ah, of course. You are, I trust, working hard on this new project?" The man said in a deep voice that was full of and commanded authority. The lab tech was obviously nervous, fidgeting in his position.

"Ah, yes, yes sir. I and the entire new team."

"Good...you do know how I despise failure." The man in charge said, gesturing to a far wall that was now replaced with shatter-proof glass and allowed onlookers to see inside the room behind. The lab tech involuntarily glanced in the direction the director had pointed, and quickly turned away. In that room were the remains of all but the most vital scientists involved in the last project; the one that had produced the behemoth which was to be released on the slums and wipe out the population. All of the ones who were unfortunate enough were locked in that room and had their own creations let loose upon them. The slaughter had been appalling, and the new troops in training cruelly used the experiments after that for target practice and sword skill tests.

"It's good to see new steps being taken. After that 'hero' as he's so being called destroyed our last creation, I decided it would be best to create something stronger, something not able to be beaten. An _army_ of immortal troops and beasts, fighting alongside each other to victory! To the rebuilding of Shinra! Fighting to rid the world of the wretched stains of poverty and sickness!" the Director said, smiling maniacally. The tech cleared his throat nervously.

"Yes...ah, it won't be long sir. Right this way."

….

"Are you doing alright?" Aerith's said in her soothing voice, leaning over Cloud. After relaying his story, he'd groaned and slumped over with his hand to his head, feeling immensely weak. He'd been recovering from his return to Gaia for a little while, and Zack hadn't left his side. After hearing her voice, Cloud opened his eyes and pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You weren't kidding though, either of you...It's hard to go back." Cloud said. Zack gave a small grin.

"Don't worry, it gets a lot easier every time. You think you can get up?" Zack said, climbing to his feet and holding his hand out to Cloud on the ground. Cloud nodded and took his friend's hand, grunting as he stood. He looked over at Aerith.

"When can I go back...? I need to see Tifa, I need to know if she's alright. Cloud asked, almost pleading. Aerith smiled gently.

"Soon, just take it easy for a little while longer and let your spirit recover. Can you fly? I think Zack was saying something about meeting old friends." She added with a small giggle. Zack snapped out his black wings, catching Cloud with one on purpose and nearly knocking him to the church floor.

"It's fine if you can't, I could always carry your sorry ass to Nibelheim if you're too much of a pansy to get up and go." Zack said, crossing his arms in a cocky challenge. Cloud pretended to give in and spread his arms in a sort of 'whatever' gesture. Zack smirked and reached for Cloud. Right then, Cloud lunged forward and tackled his best friend, taking out his legs and forcing him to the church floor. He had a rare smile on his face as well when he turned to Aerith, right after Zack's failed attempt to get his friend off of his back.

"Hold him back, Aerith!" Cloud said, whipping open his own honey-colored wings and using Zack as a springboard before squeezing out of a hole in the church's ceiling. He turned in the direction of Nibelheim and flew as fast as he could, looking back in time to see Zack shooting after him like a black bullet.

"CLOUD!" Zack called loudly between bursts of laughter. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK THE CRAP OUT OF IT!" Cloud snickered and beat his wings faster, only to a few seconds later have someone grab his foot and yank him backwards, abruptly halting his flight. He looked back to see his friend with a strong hold on his boot, with no obvious intention of letting it go.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?" Cloud asked.

"Oh yeah."

…

Cloud touched down shortly before Zack did outside of Nibelheim, turning to his friend. Zack looked around a bit and then turned to Cloud.

"Good to be home?" he asked. Cloud gave a small smile.

"I suppose, but I think my home now is more in Midgar with you and Aerith." Cloud said. His smile faded as he remembered it was in his old hometown that he'd met Tifa for the first time. A few flashes of his memory flickered in his vision; the first time he'd seen her in that admittedly ridiculous cowgirl ensemble, and later, his first memory of her after he'd shaken off his mako addiction and the weight of Zack's death had hit him hard. He remembered breaking down on the back of Fenrir under the stars and having her arms holding him tight before he snapped back to the present.

"Who were we meeting again?" Cloud asked Zack, who was standing in front of him. In answer, and with a cocky smirk on his face, Zack took a big step to one side and Cloud only got a glimpse of black leather and silver hair before someone tackled him to the ground. Another person flopped on top of the first and one more jumped on the pile. A familiar voice then spoke next to Cloud's ear, the tone giddy.

"Brother! You came!" Cloud grunted, speaking up.

"Kadaj? Oof...if I needed to breathe you guys would be smothering me." Cloud said, struggling to get out from under the dogpile of remnants. Kadaj tried to help, pushing off the ground quickly to get up off of his 'big brother' but in the process he elbowed Loz in the face, hard. He reared back, holding his lip as he scrambled back with a pouting expression.

"OW! That really hurt..." Loz said, sniffling a bit. Yazoo got off the ground, dusting himself off and rolling his head towards his injured brother.

"Don't cry Loz." he said with a smirk. Loz took his hand away from his mouth and glared, lunging for his brother.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, running after his brother and chasing Yazoo in between the buildings of town, leaving only Kadaj standing with Zack and Cloud.

"I never expected to see you here, at least for some time." Kadaj said to Cloud in curiosity. Cloud shrugged.

"Me neither...I ran into something that got the better of me." Cloud replied, pushing up his sleeve to reveal the scar from the behemoth's teeth and then pulling down the collar of his vest to show the bullet scars from the new Shinra troops.

"Ouch..."

"Yeah... But this place is pretty cool, and at least I can go back to Gaia pretty much as I need to...but it's not the same." Cloud said. Kadaj gave an understanding nod, the City in the Sky seeming to have changed his personality from a twisted sadist into the mind of a small but understanding child. Cloud turned and watched Loz chase his brother through town a bit more, but then suddenly got a strange feeling of dread and dizziness. He involuntarily swayed a bit on his feet and both Kadaj and Zack went to him.

"Hey man, you alright?" Zack asked, steadying his friend. Cloud shook his head.

"I don't know... I feel weird." Cloud answered, putting a hand to his head. Zack looked at Kadaj, his happy-go-lucky attitude gone.

"Well, sorry to cut this so short, but we can come back soon. I think it's best I take Cloud back to the church and make sure Aerith thinks he's okay." Zack said, taking Cloud's arm and pulling it over his shoulders. Kadaj nodded, giving a wave of goodbye as Zack snapped out his wings and pulled Cloud into the air with him. He looked down at his friend in concern.

"You're gonna be okay, whatever it is that's wrong." Zack said.

…..

Zack nearly sheared off his wings in his haste dropping through the hole in the church ceiling. He startled Aerith as well when he landed heavily on the floor and let Cloud stand next to him.

Cloud's dizziness was gone but the feeling of dread was growing, like he knew something was about to happen. He felt an intense, burning need that he needed to help someone and it only grew and grew. For only a brief instant, Denzel flashed before Cloud's eyes and his mako-blue gaze widened.

"No..." He took a step towards Aerith, his face pleading.

"You have to send me back, manifested, now!" Cloud said. Aerith looked torn.

"You aren't fully recovered! I don't know what will happen if I..." Aerith replied back before Cloud cut her off, his emotions heightening further.

"Please! I need to go _right now!_" Cloud said. His begging expression and obviously pained eyes pushed Aerith over the edge. She reached out and planted her hand hard against Cloud's chest.

Instantly, his vision blacked out and the previous wave of agony he'd had before washed over him, though it was over quickly. His vision returned and he took in the scene in an instant, horror washing through his mind.

He was standing on one side of a street and Denzel had apparently been running to cross it, not seeing the truck now barreling towards him. The same instant he looked up and stopped in shock in front of the vehicle, Cloud lunged forward. To his surprise and relief at the same time, his body connected with Denzel's and knocked the child back out of the way, leaving the vehicle to run him down instead. The truck did indeed hit him, slamming him face first into the pavement and running over him with both sets of tires.

Cloud, expecting another bout of agony, wasn't prepared for the only slight ache he felt at the impact. He heard the truck screech to a stop, but he was only looking to see if Denzel was okay. The same instant he looked up, the buildings of Midgar faded to a bright white setting in a field of flowers. The people disappeared as well, leaving only Cloud and Denzel standing about ten feet away.

"I thought you might like a quiet place, but Cloud, you don't have long." Aerith's voice echoed in Cloud's mind.

Cloud's eyes locked with the child's, not wavering as he knelt without a scratch or bruise from the impact. Denzel stood speechless, then took a tentative step forward, then another, until he ran the few feet to Cloud and threw his arms around Cloud's body, squeezing tightly like he'd never let go and sobbing freely.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe now." Cloud said, holding Denzel for a long moment while his small body convulsed with sobs. Denzel spoke in a choked voice, his words muffled from speaking with his face pressed to Cloud's chest.

"You...you saved me, again...I would've...got hit but you...saved me." Denzel said, still crying.

"Shh, it's all going to be okay. I'm here for now." Cloud said. Denzel sniffed hard and pulled his face away from Cloud, looking up at him.

"Just for now?"

"Yeah...it's complicated, but I can't stay long in the world of the living. Listen, Denzel. I need you to tell Tifa to be careful now, Shinra is definitely up to something big. Tell her I love her and tell Marlene I miss her too. I'm really sorry I can't stay, I'm already started to be pulled back." Cloud said. Denzel clung to him tighter.

"No! Don't leave me again!" Denzel said. Cloud smiled, hugging the child close.

"It's okay, you'll see me again. And tell Tifa I'll come see her too." Cloud reassured. Denzel broke down again, but Cloud pried him away gently once more.

"I need you to be strong, for Marlene, alright?" Cloud asked. Denzel sniffed and gave a strong nod. Cloud smiled again, slipping his hands from Denzel as he stood. Lifting his head skyward, he unfurled his golden wings and spread them wide, standing for a long moment in a small flurry of feathers before looking back at Denzel.

"I have to leave now, but only for a little while." Cloud said, turning his back to the child. Remembering one more thing, he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, and Denzel...I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, you were always like a son to me too." Cloud murmured quietly. Denzel barely had time to register the implications of what Cloud had just said before his new guardian angel walked forward and faded into the white surroundings. Just as Denzel got to his feet, he heard someone that seemed very far away.

"Kid, hey kid...?" Denzel looked around, seeing no one.

"Hey! Hello? You alright?" the voice said again. With a snap, Denzel felt someone gently shaking his shoulder and realized he was standing on the curb of the street with the truck driver in front of him. Denzel shook his head to clear it and looked up at the man.

"Well, are ya ok? I sure thought I ran ya down, with you dartin' out in front 'a me like that." The truck driver asked, looking Denzel over. The child managed a small nod and looked down the street at the man's now immobile truck.

"A'right then, I guess I'll be goin'. Be more careful in the streets, ya hear?" the man said, walking back down the street to his vehicle. Denzel looked after him for a long moment, hearing the man mutter even though he was pretty far away.

"Well, if it wasn't him I damn sure hit _something_. Stinkin' drive shaft is bent..." the man said. The child looked out into the street and in slight horror noticed a large pool of blood splashed on the road, but Cloud hadn't been hurt when Denzel had just seen him. Shaking it off, he then realized from a small tickling sensation that he was holding something in his hand.

Looking down, he realized it was a long golden feather.

…

**So, did you like? Sorry for the bit slower update, this was a lot longer chapter and I haven't been able to write for almost a week... anyhoo, sorry for any confusion, questions will be answered quickly and reviews are very welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**:( Well...I didn't really get any reviews for the last chapter, Except from Zimithrus1 and Clouded Fantasies (thank you so much you guys for your support!), and it was one of my favorites to write so far... anyway, hope this one gets more attention. Again, I don't write for reviews but they are VERY appreciated and I reply to all the ones I can. Chapter starts again a bit confusing and jumps around a bit... just an fyi.**

…

_We walk alone, in the unknown, we live to win another victory._

_We are the young, dying sons, we live to change the face of history._

_Don't be afraid, it's the price we pay!_

_The only easy day was yesterday!_

_So hear our voice, we have a choice,_

_to stand and face it!_

_We are one we are one we are one we will stand together!_

_Number one, number one, the chosen ones,_

_We are one we are one we are one we will fight forever!_

_We are one and we won't die young!_

_-We are one (idk who sings it)_

**...**

"Right in this door, sir." the lab tech said sheepishly, gesturing. The director pushed past, striding into the room with a smirk. As soon as he set foot in the room, an ear-piercing scream of agony ripped from the throat of the current subject restrained in the center of the room.

What trembled on the floor was neither beast nor man, but a monstrous combination of the two. Shackles trapped its hands and feet to the ground, and a thick metal collar was clamped around its neck with a steel chain holding it to the floor as well. It's pitiful shriek had come from the fact that a scientist had just sliced a five inch gash into its ribs with a scalpel in order to study its pain reaction and healing time. Blood infused with mako dripped to the concrete floor as the creature pulled on its chains, then turned helplessly to the director.

"It appears this one is a failure as well?" the director said, his tone implying a question. The scientist who had just wounded the creature looked back at it.

"Yes, but not entirely. We have better subjects than this one, but this particular subject displays a remarkable healing time." the scientist said, gesturing to the gash that was already starting to seal itself closed.

"However, it is not enough of a success to keep alive. We'll use some of its cells to create a new subject, but we're ever closer to what you were wanting, Director." the scientist said. As if it understood, the creature thrashed in its bonds, sending the chain rattling and grinding the cuffs against its wrists, scraping off the flesh only to have it heal a few seconds later.

"Perfect, your team is making good progress... And I have good news to report that I've sent out a team to retrieve some more notable human components for this project. We'll just have to see what we get when they return." the director said with a smile. The scientist uneasily returned the expression, then went back to the restrained creature.

Preparing a large syringe, the scientist stabbed it into the back of the creature's neck, drawing a small whimper from it as it's strange colored blood filled the syringe quickly. This female scientist handed the sample to the director, who in turn held it up to the light and examined it as the scientist once more returned to the subject. She picked up another large volume syringe, this one full of a highly potent barbiturate anesthetic.

The creature had stopped struggling, turning to the tech with pleading in its mako-altered eyes. Its panicked expression softened, as if it knew what was happening, and the poor subject hung its vaguely dog-like head. The director looked up, handing the sample to the tech beside him.

"Oh, don't waste your resources." he said, pulling a pistol from his hip and taking a half step forward. The creature turned slowly to meet his gaze, making no sound as it lifted its chin slightly.

Without remorse or emotion, the director leveled the gun at the creature's head and pulled the trigger. The shot was deafening in the confined area, and the subject dropped instantly, one leg twitching reflexively from its sudden death. The wound in its skull trickled blood, showing no sign of healing. The director sheathed his pistol and took the sample from the tech, handing it back to the scientist.

"Here. Get someone to clean that up." he said, jerking his chin towards the dead creature before he spun on his heel and walked out.

….

"What exactly is it that we're looking for?" Reno called over his shoulder to Rude, who was walking behind him. Night had since fallen in Midgar, and in the slums where they were now there was little light cast anywhere. Rude grunted.

"Anything suspicious." he answered. Reno gave short laugh, tapping his fighting rod over his shoulder like he'd gotten in the habit of.

"Midgar, at night? You're gonna have to be more specific." Reno said. The faint glow from the moon reflected off of the goggles on his head, giving Rude an approximate idea of where his partner was in front of him. Understandably, he was surprised when the glint suddenly disappeared and Reno hit the ground with a thud and a curse. An instant later, Rude felt a strong blow across his shoulders and was knocked to the ground, hard. He turned to Reno, shouting.

"How clear is this?!" Rude said. He could just make out Reno struggling with some dark-clothed assailant that currently was pinning him to the ground. Rude himself had just thrown his attacker, getting in a fighting stance even though his vision was limited by the darkness. Reno turned his head and called back.

"Crystal! Rude, call it in!" Reno said, getting his left arm free and clocking his attacker on the head with his rod. Rude reached for his phone in his back pocket, but right as he did, someone jumped out of nowhere and grasped his arm, jerking it upwards and snapping it out of its socket. Rude cried out in pain, distracting Reno, who then had his rod taken swiftly from his hand. With a loud 'tok!' Reno slumped unconscious from the blow to his head.

Rude helplessly held his injured arm, circling to keep his attackers in sight, but it was no use. A blinding blow struck the back of his head and he crumpled, still clinging to consciousness. The last thing he saw before the marauders hit him again, strangely, was what looked like a company of SOLDIER infantrymen marching towards him.

….

Cloud felt the enveloping warmth and comfort typical of the City in the Sky as he returned, but it was soon replaced. A feeling wound into his chest like someone was slowly draining the life from his soul.

As soon as he snapped back to his senses in the church, his legs gave way and he crumpled to the ground with a loud thud. Zack and Aerith both hurried to him, Aerith starting to pray earnestly and Zack sitting by his best friend with a concerned look. He gently helped Cloud position himself more comfortably on his back, taking Cloud's sword and sheath as well and lying it next to him.

"Man, you shouldn't have gone back, just look at you..." Zack said. The feeling Cloud had earlier had evolved into the sensation that someone was holding his heart in their clenched fist and was only squeezing it tighter and tighter. With a slight panic, he associated the feeling to when he was dying the first time back on the field. Cloud swallowed hard, rolling his blue gaze towards his friend.

"I...had to... It was Denzel, he almost...got hit by a truck..." Cloud said. Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Almost? What, did you save him?" Cloud nodded.

"Yeah, it...hit me instead..." Cloud answered. From her spot, Aerith gasped and hurried to Cloud's side.

"Oh, Cloud! This is very bad... Do you realize how much that took out of your energy?! You were already weak, and manifesting you would have been bad enough, but getting hit like that!?" Aerith paused a moment, her tone becoming grave. "The planet might reclaim you, Cloud. If you expend your spirit's energy like that...it can be dangerous. You can't die again, but your mind can be assimilated into the lifestream...once that happens...you're gone for good, Cloud." Aerith said. Cloud frowned, not able to even move from the feeling in his chest.

"Okay...I'll be more caref..." Cloud said, suddenly getting light headed. Though he fought it, the ceiling spun a few times and he couldn't stop himself from blacking out.

Zack gasped when Cloud's head lolled to the side on the floor and his eyes closed. He scooted forward on the floor and held his friend's head in his lap. He turned to Aerith with a helpless look in his eye.

"Is he...?" he asked. Aerith moved her hand over Cloud's body, closing her eyes a moment before returning her attention back to Zack.

"No, but he's very weak...I don't suspect he'll be returning to Gaia for some time. I doubt he'll even be able to fly for a while..." Aerith said, looking down at Cloud's prone form before gathering her dress and sitting next to Zack.

"He is who he is, can't leave the past behind...What the hell am I saying?" Zack chuckled. "I couldn't keep from going back either." he said, looking down at his weak friend. Aerith smiled slightly, reaching forward and brushing a bit of Cloud's hair out of his face.

"You gave your life for him, and he for the ones he loved as well. You were his inspiration, his hero, Zack. That's all he talked about after you died." Aerith said, turning her attention to Zack. He looked away and at the floor.

"I know...that's why I told him..." Zack paused, then looked at Aerith. "I told him he was my living legacy, and I know, he tried _so _damn hard to live up to the standard that he held me to. I don't know Aerith...did I push him too far?" Zack asked. Aerith smiled further.

"Dilly dally shilly shally."

….

Denzel stood on the edge of the street for a long moment, staring at the shining golden feather lying in his hand. He turned it over gently and smoothed it with his other hand. He swore then that he heard Cloud's voice, as if he was standing right next to him. It had an odd whispering, echoing quality that made it hard to focus on, but it was there nonetheless.

"You and the others have always been there, whenever I needed you. Well, now it's my turn." Cloud's voice said before it faded away, leaving no trace of him besides the feather in Denzel's hand. Snapping out of it, Denzel clutched the feather tightly and sprinted off in the direction of the bar, ducking and weaving around pedestrians and earning more than one sour curse.

He reached the door and hardly slowed down to open it, barreling into the bar and running behind the counter where Tifa was. She had been absently washing dishes that were already clean, trying to get her mind off things, and nearly dropped the shot glass she'd been holding when Denzel tripped into her.

"Whoa! Hey, what's the matter Denzel?" She said, setting the glass on the counter and looking down at him. Vincent had been leaning against the far wall when Denzel had burst in, and now stood, interested. Tifa knelt down to Denzel's level, though he was already doubled over and breathing hard from running so fast.

"I almost...got hit... by a truck..." he gasped out, intending to finish his sentence before Tifa cut him off.

"What?! Oh my gosh are you okay?!" Tifa said, looking him up and down. Denzel stamped his foot impatiently.

"That's what... I wanted to tell you! It was Cloud! He saved me, he pushed me out of the way!" Denzel said earnestly. Tifa frowned, looking at Denzel in hurt and grief.

"Don't, Denzel...Cloud...Cloud is dead." Tifa said, willing tears not to come to her eyes again. Denzel smiled.

"I know! That's what I meant! I was just about to get run over, then someone pushed me really hard and I fell out of the way. I heard something get hit behind me, and when I turned around, it was just me and Cloud in a really bright white place full of flowers. He said he came back so he could save me, but...he couldn't stay real long. He started walking away, then...then he had wings with golden feathers, and then he faded away. After that I was back on the street, but...I was holding this." Denzel said breathlessly, holding out his small hand with the still-perfect feather in his palm. Tifa took it gingerly.

She knew birds were a rarity in Midgar, and she'd seen none with the rich golden color that this feather had. She also knew it was _much_ too large to have come from a normal bird. Tifa dropped to both her knees, meeting Denzel's gaze.

"Oh, Denzel...I'm sorry for doubting you..." Tifa said, looking at the feather and choking up. Vincent walked silently around the counter and laid his clawed hand on Denzel's shoulder. The child looked up, and Vincent motioned with his other hand for him to go to the room he had upstairs. Denzel nodded, turning and running up the stairs while Vincent knelt to Tifa's level. She had tears welling up in her brown eyes, and she had collapsed into a choked up mess.

"Cloud...please..._please_...come back to me..." Tifa whispered.

….

In the City in the Sky, Zack hadn't moved from his previous spot, and Aerith had gone to pray at a shrine to the goddess that was back further in the church. Without warning, Cloud's eyelids flickered and he shot upright.

"Tifa!" he cried, then put a hand to his head and collapsed backwards. Zack caught him, moving out to the side of his friend and patting his shoulder.

"Easy, friend. What's wrong?" Zack asked. Cloud slumped back further against Zack's hold and finally Zack eased Cloud back to the floor.

"Tifa...I heard her... Zack, she misses me so much...she..." Cloud said, struggling to keep his eyes open but losing that battle and passing out again. Zack smiled faintly.

"I know...rest easy, Cloud."

…

Reno awoke slowly, with a feeling that he'd been drugged. Actually, he thought, it was more like a hangover, but he wasn't about to tell anyone that. Looking around, he realized he was in a concrete room with a padded floor. Rude was standing in one corner, pissed as hell with a big lump on his head. Someone had popped his arm back into joint, but it was then that Reno made another discovery.

"What the hell happened to our clothes!?" he said, looking down at himself. They'd been spared their underwear, but that was about all.

"Who knows." Rude said, arms crossed. "They took the rest of our stuff too, not to mention our weapons." he replied. Rude was missing his sunglasses, which was a big no no to anyone that took them; Reno no longer had his goggles on his head, and someone had cut the tie he used to keep his hair in a ponytail, not to mention they apparently hosed his hair down since it was completely flat. Rude had half a smirk on his face.

"That's a good look for you, kinda makes you look like Tifa." Rude said. Reno groaned, dragging a hand down his face, then cast a sideways glance at Rude in his boxers.

"So...chocobos?" Reno said, glancing at the pattern on Rude's undergarments. They featured an aviary's worth of yellow chocobos on a black background, and Rude glared at his partner.

"Got a problem with it? At least I'm not wearing _that_." Rude said, pointing to Reno's unmentionables. In turn, Reno was only wearing the equivalent of a tight, small red speedo. Not to mention it had a moogle printed right where Rude wished he wouldn't have looked.

"What's wrong with it?!" Reno asked, smirking. His attitude instantly was stripped away when the only door to the room was flung open and a man in a dark suit stood in the doorway with an evil smirk, paying no mind to the half-naked men inside.

"Well, look what the troops dragged in. Turks, welcome...to the new Shinra."

…

**Well sorry for the bit of delay! Please review! (IMPORTANT ) OMG WOW you guys! over 2000 views! this calls for something special since I reached my goal of views and this isn't close to being done! ...Okay, a bit unfair, but the first one to review or PM me of what they want will get a FF7 based one-shot dedicated to them. Any other ideas I'll put on a back burner or do when I get writer's block for this. THANK. YOU. ALL. SO. MUCH!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter! Sorry for the wait. Again, bear with the confusion I will try and dissipate it a bit.**

…

_White walls surround us, no light will touch your face again._

_Rain taps the window, as we sleep among the dead._

_Days go on forever, but I have not left your side._

_We can chase the dark together, if you go, then so will I._

_There is nothing left of you, I can see it in your eyes._

_Sing the Anthem of the Angels, and say the last goodbye..._

_-Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin_

_..._

Reno glared at the man standing in the doorway, taking a step towards him. Immediately two guards armed with electric prods ducked around the man in the suit, making threatening motions. Reno stopped, but didn't back down, pointing a finger angrily at the man.

"What do you mean, 'new Shinra?' And where the hell are our clothes and gear?!" Reno snapped. The man smirked.

"Allow me to explain, gentlemen. My name is Leo Shinra, you two, of course, work for my younger brother." he said. Reno and Rude looked at each other, surprised.

"How do you know the President?" Rude asked, leaving the spot where he'd been leaning against the wall of their cell. Leo's smile faded, his face clouding with anger.

"President? Ha! My two-bit brother couldn't run a flower stand! Rightfully the company should've been mine, I was the eldest and my father had been planning to hand the company over...but then he was killed and Rufus took command before I had any say... He's taken Shinra and destroyed it, it's now nothing but a crumbling and blackened shell of what it once was. My goal, gentlemen, is to rebuild this company into something that it used to be, what it always could've been, with the right leadership." Leo Shinra said, regaining his composure.

"You still didn't answer why you mugged me and Rude in that alley and drug us here." Reno said, arms folded. The director smiled.

"Why, consider that a great honor! You two were chosen to be test subjects for my new army. Your strength and skills will be passed on to the next generation of project Behemoth." Leo answered. Rude spoke up then.

"Project...Behemoth?"

"Yes, with all the past failures, I decided to come up with the perfect combination of man's intelligence and a beast's strength. You may have seen the first prototype, but it was obviously also a failure, it allowed itself to be killed. Therefore, we've set out to clear the minds of these monsters of all but their goal and basic programming, this includes removing the pain response and increasing healing time...among other things which I can't reveal to you." Shinra said with a sadistic smile.

"You're one sick puppy." Reno said, eyes narrowed. Leo shrugged.

"I am what I am, at least I didn't turn out like my weakling of a brother..." he said. Rude glared now, his mouth drawn in a tight line.

"Be cautious how you speak of the President." Rude said, tense. Leo raised his chin arrogantly.

"Oh? And since when are you in the position to give orders, Turk? No matter, if my forces had no trouble bringing in the likes of you, they should have no trouble at all in eliminating a pesky rat like Rufus out of my life." Leo said. Reno and Rude's eyes both widened at the same time, and Reno lunged forward, despite the fact of him only wearing a speedo at the moment.

"You wouldn't _dare!_" Reno shouted, only getting a half a step before the guards stepped around Leo Shinra, slamming their charged rods into Reno's flesh. The red-haired Turk stiffened instantly, falling to the floor where he convulsively twitched. He felt as if he'd just stuck his hand into one of the transformers at the power company, and dimly, he saw Rude given the same treatment.

Clinging to consciousness, still twitching, he felt a hand grasp his forearm tightly and turn his arm over before he felt a stinging pinch in the crook of his elbow. Reno fought it, but the drugs he'd been given then pulled him down into unconsciousness. The last thing he was aware of was being lifted from the floor...

….

Cloud woke from his recovering state in a haze. His vision cleared enough for him to see Zack's face above his. Zack smiled.

"Rise and shine, hero boy." Zack said. Cloud blinked a few times and then grunted, with effort, pulling himself up from the floor until he sat in a slumped position next to the pool where he'd been taken. A damp cloth had fallen into his lap, it had been on his forehead apparently, and appeared to be wet from the healing pool in the church floor. He looked around to get his bearings, not being able to shake the feeling of being incredibly weak, and couldn't help but notice his vision was cloudy. Cloud rubbed his eyes with a gloved hand, trying to get the blurriness to go away.

"How long have I been out?" Cloud asked. Zack looked back over his shoulder at Aerith, who was absently tending to the flowers she had in the back of the church. He looked back at Cloud, giving a lighthearted shrug.

"Time passes differently here, but...I'd say the equivalent of at least three days on Gaia." Zack answered. Cloud slumped.

"That long?!" he cried. Zack shrugged again, shifting into a more comfortable position on the church floor.

"Well, you did a number on yourself buddy. Aerith...well, I helped too, but we've been doing all we can to make sure the planet didn't reclaim you, Cloud. There's no problem with returning to Gaia, and by hurting yourself like you did this time it should become a lot easier, but Cloud, you _can't_ do what you did again. Even Aerith might not be able to save you next time." Zack said grimly, shocking Cloud slightly with his tone. Cloud looked away, then back, giving a small nod.

"I understand... And I know I just woke up and I'm sorry I scared you but...I need to see Tifa. When would you say it would be safe to manifest me again?" Cloud asked, not Zack but directing his question to Aerith. She looked up from her flowers, seeming to ponder it for a few moments.

"When you're strong enough to fly to Banora and back, and keep up with Zack, I'll let you go. But you've got at least another day or two before the City in the Sky will return you to that state." Aerith said. Cloud nodded in agreement, and as a test, shakily got to his feet. Zack got up with him, there to steady his friend if he needed. Slowly, Cloud extended his wings, but he barely had the strength to lift them, let alone fly.

Dragged down by the extra weight, he slipped and sat heavily on the church floor before Zack could catch him. Cloud held up a hand when Zack reached for him, instead gingerly folding his wings back and getting comfortable on the floor again.

"It's okay, I'll be fine, thanks to you and Aerith." Cloud said, a hint of a smile at his lips. Zack sat again, next to the pool this time. He motioned to it.

"Even if it takes a while for you to get better, you should at least drink this when you can." Zack said, motioning to the healing waters. Cloud dipped his head, scooting along the floor until he was next to the pool and then dipping his cupped hands into the water and drinking. He could feel the water working its power within him and looked up at Zack.

"We're friends right?" Cloud said, holding up his forearm in front of him at a diagonal in a customary gesture. Zack smiled, meeting his own arm against Cloud's in an 'X'.

"Forever, yeah."

.~.~.

It had been the equivalent of two normal days in the City in the Sky before Cloud was worked up to flying long distances. He had been working like a machine to gain his strength back, insisting to Aerith that he had to see Tifa, and as soon as possible. Every time, she'd nod and repeat what she'd told him after he'd first woken up.

Now Cloud had playfully whapped Zack with one of his wings, getting his attention.

"C'mon, get up. We're going flying." Cloud said, ruffling his wings and spreading them, ready to take off. Zack unfurled his own black wings, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Sure, where to?" he asked. Cloud smirked as well.

"Banora." he replied before shooting off through the hole in the church ceiling. "Try to keep up!" Cloud called back, flying at a steady clip to the place he'd named.

….

Tifa had started to think Denzel's story might have been fake all along. It had been nearly a week since Cloud's death, and she'd seen nor felt anything relating to him besides the feather Denzel had found. Even then, a small part of Tifa's mind told her it must just be a golden Chocobo feather, even though she knew there was only one known of currently in existance and it was nowhere near Midgar.

Presently, she found herself far outside the city walls standing on an outcropping of dust and rock. She clutched the golden feather in one hand as she looked forlornly at the two swords stabbed into the earth beyond. Both resembled a legacy of a hero now passed, and Tifa couldn't stop the wave of grief that washed over her, even though she'd told herself she couldn't cry anymore.

She dropped to her knees, her black hair falling around her face and veiling her from the empty plain around. Her bare hands were clenched in the dust, holding tighter to the golden feather than she had before. Tifa held back her tears, biting hard into her lip to stem the flow, even though one tear still managed to slip down her cheek.

"I...I _can't_, Cloud... I can't live like I used to with you gone... It feels like someone tore a gaping wet hole in my chest and trampled my heart... It's like...like living with a huge void inside my soul." Tifa said, talking to the still air. She stayed where she was a moment, shuddering, then abruptly slammed her fist into the dirt, denting the earth slightly but hurting her hand more.

"Damn!" She cursed, then tears started to flow freely down her face and she curled into a tighter ball, her dark hair brushing the ground when she did. She then could've sworn she felt the air _shimmer_ somehow, but she was too busy to really notice.

"Tifa..." a soft and calming voice reached her ears, the tone of which she couldn't believe. She snapped her head up to find her surroundings faded to a bright white, with white and yellow flowers strewn here and there. She couldn't believe her eyes at who she saw.

Cloud stepped between his Fusion sword and Zack's Buster sword in the earth, standing in front of them. Tifa climbed slowly to her feet, taking the whole scene in. Cloud seemed to have almost a sort of glowing, heavenly aura as well as not having any trace of his death wounds visible. Tifa took one step towards him tentatively, then shoved everything aside and ran into his arms, hugging him tight enough it might have hurt him were he alive.

"Oh, I've missed you _so_ much, Cloud..." Tifa said, sobbing into Cloud's shoulder guard. He held her as well, gently rubbing her back to soothe her.

"Shh, I know, and I'm sorry. This is about the best I can do, and I can't stay long at all, Tifa. But I promise, I will come and see you again, the kids too. And remember, even when you can't see or hear me, I might be able to see or hear you. You said long ago you wanted me to be your hero and rescue you from danger, well, I tried. And I can still try, but...it's different in the realm of the dead." Cloud said. Tifa gave a sobbing but understanding nod into Cloud's chest. She pulled back a moment and held up the now worn-looking but still brilliantly gold feather.

"Denzel's story...it was true?" she asked. Cloud smiled with a small nod, and in answer, extended his wings. Tifa almost choked when she saw the color matched the feather exactly, and she gently stroked one of his wings.

"We can't...change the past. But Cloud, can you really promise you'll see me again?" Tifa asked. Cloud nodded again.

"Of course I can." Tifa looked down away from him, clutching his sleeve like she'd never let him go. She suddenly looked back, her brown eyes staring deep into Cloud's mako-infused blue ones.

"Prove it." she said. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Prove this is real and I'm not just hallucinating on a hilltop right now." Tifa elaborated. Cloud seemed to think a moment, then thought of something.

"Alright then...take this. It should be proof enough after I leave." Cloud said, reaching up and taking the silver Fenrir earring he wore in his left ear and handing it to Tifa. She closed her hand around it, feeling the grooves of the wolf's fur and the tiny pin that held the accessory in place. Cloud placed his hands on Tifa's shoulders, looking into her eyes again.

"I'll always be with you. I love you." Cloud said, leaning forward and kissing Tifa lightly. As she returned the gesture, she felt him fade away. When she opened her eyes, she was back on the rise as normal, though when she clenched her fist, a small prick made her loosen her grip. She knew without looking down it was the earring.

…

** How'd you like? Sorry for the bit of delay again, with the holiday it was craziness trying to get my house cleaned to specifications set by my mother so we could have company XD. I regret the number of words too, wish I could've made it a bit longer, but I typed this in one fracking night so...good enough I guess.**

**AN: if you have any questions, I'll do my best to answer without spoilers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahh! So sorry everyone. I meant to update sooner but time kept getting away from me and I've been so busy I was too tired to write at night like I usually do! My apologies.**

…

_Inspiration song: 'Why' from Crisis Core _**(can't write Japanese XD)**

**.**

**...**

Cloud materialized on the floor of the church in the City in the sky, waiting a moment to see if he felt weak. Surprised, he realized he felt fine and he got to his feet with Zack's help.

"So, you talk to her?" Zack asked, elbowing his friend. Cloud nodded, looking back at his buddy.

"Yeah...she misses me a lot. I told her I'd see her again then she wanted proof she wasn't just hallucinating out of grief or something." Cloud said with a chuckle, reaching up to his left ear and brushing his blonde hair back so Zack could see he no longer had his Fenrir earring.

"I gave her that, hopefully it's enough for her. Then I said I'd always be with her and..." Cloud said, trailing off. Zack gave a devious smirk.

"And what? Did you kiss her?" he said. Cloud's eyes widened marginally and he quickly looked down away from Zack, who laughed.

"Ha! So you did, didn't you! Cloud and Tifa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S..." Zack said before Cloud jokingly reached behind his back and laid his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Don't make me use this!" Cloud warned. Zack snorted, reaching for his own Buster sword.

"Ooh, so scary, I think my moogle slippers just ran for cover!" Zack said with a smirk.

"At least I'm not such a playboy!" Cloud said good-naturedly, already letting go of his sword.

"At least I don't have hair that looks like a chocobo's ass!"

"It does not!"

"Explain why that one golden chocobo kept rubbing it's freaking self all over you like you were its baby?" Zack retaliated. Cloud was silent a moment, trying to come up with an acceptable comeback.

"You...You smell funny!" Cloud said, realizing what he'd just said, he started busting up laughing. Zack couldn't stay serious either, and soon the two friends were leaning on each other hardly able to breathe should they have had to. Cloud met Zack's blue gaze with his own, pulling himself together and staring intently at his friend.

"You have won this battle, my friend, but you shall not win the war!" Cloud said before unfurling his wings and bowling Zack to the floor before he took off as fast as he could. Zack got up, laughing so hard he could barely get his wings out before he went after Cloud.

….

Reno opened his eyes groggily, feeling like he'd been run over by a truck. He realized he was lying flat on his back and he felt a snug grip on both his wrists and ankles. He turned his head to see he was restrained on a metal lab table with padded cuffs so he couldn't hurt himself. His chest was still bare, and now had a wide belt crossed over it that also restrained him to the table. Thankfully, he realized he was now in a pair of white medical-type shorts instead of just his underwear.

Reno turned his head at a small noise to see Rude lying parallel to him on a table about five feet away. His partner looked worse than he did, bruises visible even on his dark skin. He also was restrained in the same way, and was also wearing the same kind of shorts. Reno noticed the skin on Rude's knuckles was split, like he'd been in a fight, as well as dark spots of dried blood that he couldn't tell were Rude's or someone else's. Reno strained against his bonds before calling out to his friend.

"Hey, Rude...Rude! You awake?" Reno called. His red hair, free from the ponytail he usually kept it in, spilled over the side of the table. He got a small noise in response, then a groan. Rude flinched in pain as sensation returned to his body and consciousness, and he rolled his head towards Reno.

"Ungh... Feel like I got hit by a train...or a sledgehammer... or with fists...probably all of the above." Rude moaned, wanting to put a hand to his aching head but not able to because of the restraints. Reno chuckled slightly, then looked again at Rude's injuries.

"Yo, Rude...what happened to you?" Reno asked. "Heck, what happened to_ me?_" Reno added, noting a few bruises that he could see on his chest and feeling more on his ribs. Rude looked up at the ceiling, blinking into the bright light right over his table.

"_Really_ wish I had my glasses right now... Anyway, I'm not really sure. After you went down they came after me, but I tried to fight back. Caught one guy in the mouth, his teeth ripped up my hand," Rude said, opening and closing his injured hand and feeling the raw skin that hadn't had a chance to start healing.

"After that, one of them got a needle in me, but not good enough. I didn't pass out like you did, but I could hardly stay on my feet. After that...well, it wasn't much of a struggle. I saw them pick you up, but then that...the President's brother...he said something and they started kicking you, even though you were unconscious. That probably explains the bruises. They stabbed me again and I blacked out after that, I can only assume they did the same to me." Rude said. Reno sighed.

"Looks like the Shinra Electric Power Company will never be moral...or not run by crazy people at least." Reno said. Rude huffed.

"You got that right." Rude said. He was silent a few moments, testing his restraints subtly before he looked back over at Reno.

"Be honest, partner. Do you think we're going to die here?" Rude asked. Reno frowned, his good-natured attitude seriously dwindling from the question and his former treatment. He spoke in a somber tone.

"It's possible...Whatever happens though...it's not going to be pleasant." Reno answered.

….

Tifa slumped in front of the two swords in front of her, clutching the Fenrir earring to her chest as tears streamed out of her eyes. Her quiet sobs were drowned out by the rumbling of distant thunder, signaling an imminent storm. She hunched over, grief washing like a wave over her. At the same time, a small spark of happiness burned in her, Cloud was alive, in a way, and she'd never truly be alone...but that didn't stop the sorrow of the present.

The first drops of rain fell one at a time, picking up just slightly until the ground around Tifa started to become spattered with water and turned to gritty mud. She felt the moisture already soaking into her shoes, and as the rain increased in intensity her hair became plastered to her face in wet strings. After everything, she was nearly cried out, and now her mind simply had shut down, even with Cloud's appearance. It had only solidified in her mind that he was actually _gone_.

She simply stood in the pouring rain for a long moment, head bowed and hands clutched to her chest. Suddenly, she felt the same shimmer again that she'd felt when Cloud had appeared before. A hand gently rested on her shoulder, and she looked up to see, surprisingly, Zack. The landscape hadn't changed to the flowery white scape it'd been before, but instead, beyond Zack, the rise around the two swords was entirely covered with blood now being washed away by the rain, and for the moment neither of the swords were stuck into the earth.

"Zack?!" Tifa asked incredulously. Zack gave his trademark smirk, his evidence of not being completely alive was the fact that even in this heavy rain, he was completely dry, and was staying that way.

"Yeah."

"But...I thought..." Zack smiled at her clumsy response, answering in a way he hoped she could understand.

"Cloud couldn't come back right away...it's complicated. He felt your grief and asked me to come instead." Zack said. Tifa held tighter to Cloud's earring for a moment, then looked past him at the almost unimaginable amount of blood staining the muddy ground.

"What...what's with this?" Tifa nodded towards the gruesome scene. Zack's smirk changed to a faded smile, then disappeared altogether.

"Does it upset you? I meant to prove a point." Zack said, looking over his shoulder. "This is where I took my last stand, and died, as you might not have known." Zack said, his gaze taking on a far away look. Tifa's eyes widened, she'd known that Cloud made a memorial to Zack, but she hadn't realized this was the exact spot it had happened.

"The blood was mine, I knew after those last three Shinra troops came for me that I was going to die, I only hoped they wouldn't go after Cloud while he was helpless. Thank Gaia they didn't." Zack reminisced. "Through that whole battle...it was the memories of my friends that kept me going, I had to save at least one of them..my best friend." Tifa listened quietly, unsure of what she could say.

"Tell me, you remember this?" Zack said, sweeping his arm out. Instantly, the scenery changed and Tifa nearly choked. It was the field Cloud had died on. The rain was still pouring, and the bloodstain on the grass looked eerily like Zack's on the rise. Tifa put a hand over her mouth, her eyes now brimming with tears.

"Heroes bleed and die the same way. But that's why I told you a bit about that last stand of mine, Tifa. I tried my hardest to stay alive, I wanted more than anything to be able to go back to Midgar with Cloud, to be able to see Aerith...He was the same. Cloud fought to protect his friends and the children, but most of all, he wanted to stay alive for you." Zack said, looking at Tifa compassionately. Tifa now had tears flowing freely down her face, and she didn't try to hide it.

"Hey, don't cry, okay? Cloud's already wishing he could get back to see you, but it takes time." Zack said. The landscape faded back to the rise, though the swords still weren't there the blood was now almost washed away.

"I remember the first time you and I met at Nibelheim, before all that crazy shit went down with Sephiroth... you finally did achieve your dream, didn't you?" Tifa said. Zack smiled.

"Me too, honestly...you looked kind of like a cowgirl trying out being a prostitute..." Zack joked. Tifa couldn't force herself to smile, the pit inside her wanting to drag her down again.

"It was a phase... You've been here longer than Cloud was, did he not want to be here?" Tifa said. Zack shook his head.

"I've been dead longer, it's not that he didn't want to stay, he _couldn't._" Zack answered. "I do have to leave soon though." he said. Tifa gave a small nod, tears spilling out of her eyes again.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked. Zack gave a small nod.

"Sure, I know Cloud misses you as much as you miss him, but hey, we were friends enough, right?" Zack said good-naturedly.

"Zack..."

"Hm?"

"Cloud told me what you used to say to the new troops, the order you gave them...but I've forgotten...what was it?" Tifa asked. Zack gave a small smile, even though Tifa now couldn't see it because she'd bowed her head.

"My mentor Angeal told it to me. 'Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams. And whatever happens, protect your honor." Zack said, reminiscing of Angeal as well. Tears rolled down Tifa's face and dripped off her jaw, though it was nearly impossible to tell in the heavy rain.

"Embrace your dreams, Tifa." Zack said, laying a hand on her shoulder again. "I'll tell Cloud and Aerith you said hello." Zack said.

With a snap, Tifa realized she was back on the rise like it had been, the two swords in front of her while it was still raining. She also realized it was no longer Zack's touch on her shoulder, and something was pulled over her head to shield her briefly from the rain.

Vincent stood close to Tifa, his cape pulled over her while the rain beat down. By the looks of it, she'd been standing there a while, long enough to possibly get a cold if she didn't get out of the rain soon. Tifa shivered next to Vincent's body while he pulled out his phone, flipping it open and dialing it quickly.

"Cid, here. Now."

…

**My gosh you guys I'm so sorry for the late update. I have no excuse really, other than just 'meh I don't feel like writing tonight.' This isn't as long as some chapters, but longer than some others, so I hope this is okay for being late. (Anyone get the Crisis Core bit? Anyone? Or does Zack get any love at all? XD) Also, yes, I'm a little more than hinting the CloTi, but there's no VinTi in this fic. He's just helping her out, kay? Aurrawings out! ^~^**


End file.
